fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Mehaundo
Mehaundo Inuzuka (眼のハウン, Inuzuka Nehaundo) is a major antigonist in AlphaRay Wavnd's Naruto Forever. She is a chunin of Otogakure, the latest member of the Chosen Elites, and a member of Team X. Her Byakugan and Inuzuka abilities are a result of Kabuto's experiments to create the ultamite shinobi by combining famous clans from around the world. Plot History Background Appearence Personailty Powers and Abilities Hyuga Clan Abilities In order to make the 'perfect tracker shinobi' Mehaundo was injected with Hyuga DNA thus granting her the Byakugan, an ocular kekkei genkai which gives her x-ray vision, nearly 360° vision (the Byakugan has a small blind spot at the nape of the neck), and the ability to see the Chakra Pathway System. Mehaundo can focus her Byakugan's sight to increase its range in one direction, up to 10 kilometers. Mehaundo can also use her Byakugan to see through genjutsu, as she did not respond at all to Sasuke's Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. Her mastery over her doujustu is so great that she can keep it activated with minumum affect on her chakra levels. Due to having the Byakugan, Sasuke decided to teach Mehaundo the Hyuga's famed fighting style; the Gentle Fist. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. As Mehaundo's Byakugan is stronger than normal, and is able to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, she can use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, Mehaundo can affect moast internal organs, and is capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should she aim to harm the heart. Inuzuka Clan Abilities Mehaundo is naturaly proficient in several canine-based jutsu thakns to the works of Kabuto. Her battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by the Inuzuka clan jutsu. Her fighting style is similar to a beast, utilizing her sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Like all other Inuzuka clan members, Mehaundo fights togeather with a dog partner. Howerver, because Mehundo is not exactly an Inuzuka, she does not have a dog partner. Thus, Sasuke gave her a summoning contract with dogs. They seem to be extremely loyal to her, and collobrate as one. Mehaundo also possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. Her most powerful sense, and weapon, is the sense of smell. By concentrating chakra in her nose and ears, Mehaundo can make her sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average; making it easy for her to distinguish people by their scent, as seen during the fight against Tigerstar. This skill makes her vital in search missions because she is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. Chakra Controll Due to being trained in the Gentle Fist, it is assumed that Mehaundo has exlent chakra controll. While training her, Sasuke metioned that Mehaundo's chakra control has greatly advanced to the point that it has exceeded all of the other members of Team X. In Naruto Forever, despite not being a medical-nin, her chakra control was mentioned as being at least on par with one, as she was selected to perform the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier along with other shinobi who exled in chakra controll. Java, although trained as a medical-nin, had difficulty maintaining and controlling his chakra to sustain the seal, unlike Mehaundo, who managed with relative ease. When later learning Elemental Ninjustu, Mehaundo could preform several A-Ranked techniques in rapid succesion with the minimum amount of chakra needed to sucessfuly use the justu. Though just like any person with good chakra controll, Mehaundo's chakra reserve is low, plus she states that her chakra reserve takes longer than moast to restore her chakra, and thus must choose wisely uphon it's use. List of Auspice Techniques Beast Human Clone Beast Human Martial Arts Secret Technique: Heaven Twin Fang Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Fang Passing Fang Four Legs Technique Gentle Fist Passing Fang Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique (Ninken) Stats Equipment Backstage Pass Quotes Triva -Mehaundo means Eye Hound.